Viviendo de la excepción
by EverKB
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy duros :) ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. Chapter 1

Frío. Siento frío. Me giro en la cama buscando el calor de los brazos de Castle. No está y su sitio se ha quedado frío. Debe de llevar un rato levantado. Siento el olor a café y a tortitas, me incorporo. Alzo la vista, trato de levantarme, pero siento mareada y me vuelvo a sentar. Tiene gracia… a noche no fui capaz de decirle a Rick que estoy embarazada. Tengo que decírselo hoy, si o si. Reúno fuerzas y me levanto, dispuesta a encontrarlo en algún lugar de mi apartamento y decirle la verdad, no es justo que no lo sepa, el es el padre, debe saberlo. Lo busco… no está. Miro en la cocina, salón, dormitorios, baño… no está. Me empiezo a asustar, lo llamo, no contesta, no hay nadie.  
Me acerco a la cocina, donde veo que me ha preparado el desayuno, está frío. Debe de haber salido hace un rato, debió de ser algo importante. Lo llamo al móvil, no contesta.  
Le vuelvo a llamar… sigue sin contestar. Decido que voy a desayunar, después me daré una ducha e iré a su loft, debe de haberse ido allí. Seguramente habrá sido uno de sus malditos ataques repentinos de inspiración y como no tenia el portátil aquí, fue allí a por él. Me dirijo a la mesa de la cocina y veo una nota, me extraño. La leo con urgencia. No… no puede ser, no puede ser. No puedo estar leyendo esto. ¡No puede estar pasando esto!  
Llamo a Lanie, la necesito… no me puedes hacer esto Rick, no ahora.  
-Lanie, por favor… ven a mi apartamento.  
-Kate, ¿estas bien?  
-Por favor, date prisa.  
-De acuerdo Kate, estoy alli en diez minutos.  
Cuelgo. No puedo mas… me derrumbo. Empiezo a llorar como hacia mucho que no lo hacia. Me siento en el sofá. Me escondo en mis rodillas. Me sumerjo en mis pensamientos. Tanto, que no me había dado cuenta que Lanie estaba tocando a la puerta. Me levanto, me seco las lágrimas e intento tranquilizarme un poco.  
Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una desesperada mirada de preocupación y tristeza cuando se encuentra con la mía.  
-Beckett, ¿que te pasa?  
En ese momento, me abraza, me inundo en su cuello, y no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar. No puedo… me fallan las piernas, no puedo respirar. No puedo más.  
- Kate, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Es por el embarazo? ¿Rick no se lo ha tomado bien?

No tengo fuerzas para contestarle. Le doy la nota que Rick, la persona que mas amo en este mundo, la mas importante de mi vida, me ha dejado.  
-Lanie, léela. Por favor.  
Lanie me mira extrañada. Abre el sobre y empieza a leer.

"Kate, mi preciosa detective, mi amor como odiabas que te llamara. Se que después de esto, me odiaras. Y que Lanie y los chicos me matarán. Pero por mucho que lo niegues, te estoy haciendo daño. Mi amor, no quiero que sufras mas por mi… A noche estabas teniendo una pesadilla conmigo, por mi culpa… estabas palida, frágil y vulnerable. No sabes lo que me duele hacer esto, pero te estoy haciendo daño Kate. Te quiero y te querré siempre. Nunca lo olvides. Espero que te vaya bien sin mi, de hecho, estoy seguro de que si. Te quiero Kate. Siempre."

En ese momento veo como Lanie me mira, en sus ojos veo rabia e ira hacia Rick.  
-Voy a matar a este escritor. ¿Cómo ha podido haceros eso a ti y a vuestro hijo?  
-Lanie, el no llegó a saber que estoy embarazada. Iba a decírselo esta mañana cuando he encontrado esa nota.

No puedo mas, me abrazo a Lanie, ella me devuelve el abrazo. No puedo evitar comenzar a llorar otra vez. Me mira y me dice:  
-Kate, lo que ha hecho Castle no tiene perdon. Pero estas esperando un hijo y tienes que estar bien. Seguiremos adelante con el escritor o sin el, ¿entendido?  
Lanie me sonrie intentando tranquilizarme. En ese momento tocan al timbre.  
- ¿Esperabas a alguien Beckett?  
- No.  
Me levanto del sofa y voy a abrir la puerta. Y me encuentro con quien menos me esperaba encontrar. Alexis. Me mira preocupada y me enseña una nota escrita por Castle despidiendose de su familia.  
Sin decir nada le hago un gesto invitandola a pasar y le enseño mi carta. Me mira con los ojos llorosos y se da cuenta de que yo tambien estoy llorando. Nos abrazamos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.  
- Alexis, no se porque hace esto tu padre. Pero mirame, vamos a seguir a delante, vale?  
-Gracias Kate…


	2. Chapter 2

Abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. Estaba en mi triste habitación, con la cama completamente deshecha. Por un momento creí que estaba en el loft de Castle. Esa noche había dormido fatal. No podía evitar seguir recordando a Rick. Hoy hacia dos años que nos había dejado, despidiéndose con una simple carta. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Suspiré y levante la mirada. Me encontré con dos pares de ojos grandes, unos azules e intensos y otros verdes y claros.  
-Mami, ¿estas bien? ¿Porque lloras?  
-Estoy bien cielo, solo es el cansancio que me dan mis dos pequeños terremotos.  
Los niños empezaron a reir.  
-Venga chicos, hay que desayunar, vestirse e ir al cole.  
Como todos los días desde hace dos años, empecé con la rutina. Hacia el desayuno, los niños se vestían y recogía el salón, aunque no servia de nada porque en cuanto bajaban los niños la volvían a deshacer.

Al llegar a la comisaría, todo el mundo me miraba raro. Me sentí incomoda, aunque de alguna forma, hacia dos años que ya no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no tenia tiempo para preocuparme de eso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo entré en el, pensando en que hoy me esperaba un largo día de mucho papeleo, últimamente no había muchos casos. Todavía en el ascensor, saco de mi mochila la carpeta de informes que me lleve anoche a casa para adelantar trabajo, aunque los niños no me dejaban hacer casi nada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todavía mirando mis informes salgo del ascensor. Levanto la vista y veo un grupo de gente alrededor de la mesa de Ryan. Estaban Lanie, Gates, Esposito, Ryan y otro hombre que no lograba reconocer, aunque me sonaba mucho, era… era Castle. No, no podía ser el. ¿Después de dos años vuelve ahora? No, no puede ser el. Mi subconsciente me esta jugando una mala pasada. Doy un paso hacia delante y todos me miran. Castle gira la cabeza y su mirada choca con la mía. Sin duda alguna, es el. Es Castle.  
Miro a Gates, después a mis dos compañeros, las manos me tiemblan, dejo caer los informes al suelo. No me encuentro bien. Cierro los ojos y siento un vértigo, el mismo que cuando leí la nota que me dejo en la encimera de la cocina hace dos años. No podía con esta situación. Veo que se levanta y viene corriendo hacia mí. Todo me dio vueltas y se volvía borroso y oscuro, las piernas me fallaban y finalmente caí al suelo desplomada.

Dos años. Dos años habían pasado desde que Tyson me dijo que si no me alejaba de ella la mataría. Al principio no le hice caso. Pero unos días después fue cuando Kate tuvo el accidente de coche. Cuando otro coche chocó con el suyo. Kate no resulto herida, nada grave. Tyson me envió una carta diciendo que eso solo seria el principio de lo que pasaría si no me alejaba de ella. En ese momento comprendí que lo mejor era alejarme de ella. Realmente Tyson sabía como hacerme sufrir. Se que ella es fuerte, y seguirá adelante sin mi. Y encontrará a alguien que le cuide y no le pueda hacer daño. Aunque nadie la amará nunca tanto como yo. Quizás seria buena idea hacer una visita a la comisaría. Ahora Tyson está muerto, no tengo que temerle ya a nada. Seria duro, pero necesitaba ir a Nueva York, ver a mis amigos y familia. Aunque no se como se lo tomará Kate… Decido levantarme de la cama. Son las doce del mediodía, ya es hora. Pero estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos y recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Me hago el desayuno. Odio el desayuno. Me recuerda demasiado a Kate. Ya está, decidido. Voy a coger el primer vuelvo hacia Nueva York. Necesito ver a mi gente.  
Acabo de bajarme del avión. Me dirijo a mi casa. No creo que halla nadie en casa, Alexis estará comiendo con sus amigos y mi madre… quien sabe donde estará. Cojo el ascensor y me dirijo a la puerta. Meto la llave y abro la puerta. De repente, veo como las dos pelirrojas se me quedan mirando sentadas en el sofá. Se levantan corriendo y me abrazan. Hasta tal punto que me falta la respiración.  
-Ya basta chicas, ya veo que me habéis echado de menos…  
-Papá, no te vayas nunca más, por favor…  
-Nunca, cielo, nunca mas.

Pasamos unas horas hablando sobre la universidad de Alexis y todo lo que hemos hecho durante este tiempo.  
-Me gustaría ir a la comisaría a saludar a los chicos.  
Las miro a los ojos. Me miran preocupadas. Mi madre trata de decirme algo, pero no le salen las palabras.  
-Papá, veras…  
-¿Es Kate? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?  
-No, veras… bueno si, ella está bien pero… en este tiempo han cambiado cosas. O mejor dicho, te has perdido muchas cosas. Puede que Kate reaccione mal al verte de nuevo.  
-¿Crees que me odia?  
-No papá, ella no te odia.  
-Está bien, voy a verlos.  
-Y papá…  
-¿Si calabaza?  
-Cuidado con lo que le dices a Kate.  
-Si, claro cielo…  
Me extrañó muchísimo que me dijera eso. En fin, supongo que será el haberme ausentado estos dos años.  
Voy andando de camino a la comisaría. Me quedo mirando al Starbucks donde siempre le compraba el café a Beckett. Giro la esquina y entro en la comisaría. Saludo a unos cuantos agentes y me meto en el ascensor. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y me acerco a sala de espera. No hay nadie. Me giro y veo a Lanie, a Gates, a Ryan y a Esposito alrededor de la mesa de Ryan. Me acerco y no se que decirles.  
-Ho...hola chicos.  
-¡Hey Bro! ¿Como estas?  
-Hola Castle!  
-Señor Castle, que sorpresa verle de nuevo por aquí después de dos años.  
-Richard Castle, ¿como nos abandonaste? Lo que nos hiciste estuvo fatal.  
-Lo se Lanie, os debo una explicación…  
-A nosotros no, a Beckett.  
En ese momento, me quedo sin respiración. La busco con la mirada, pero no la encuentro.  
Ahí está. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por fin la vi. Esta mucho más delgada, pálida y ojerosa. Parece incluso débil. Todavía no me ha visto. No se como reaccionara. Y ahí llega el momento. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Me levanto y trato de acercarme a ella. Pero antes de llegar veo como va perdiendo el equilibrio. Corro hacia ella para cogerla.  
-¡Kate!  
Le grito cuando veo que cae desplomada al suelo. Trato de cogerla antes de que se de un golpe en la cabeza al caer, pero es inútil, ya se ha dado el golpe. La miro, tiene los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué ha pasado? Demasiada presión para ella. He estado dos años desaparecido y ni siquiera he llamado. No se como va a reaccionar.  
-¡Kate, Kate, despierta! Kate, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, ¡despierta! Abre lo ojos cariño, por favor.  
Veo como todos vienen hacia nosotros. Lanie era la primera. Se tiro al suelo a mi lado y la examinó.  
-Vamos, tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí. Se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza Castle, puede ser grave. Cógela y vamos al coche.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, paso mi brazo por sus rodillas y la tumbo en el asiento trasero del coche junto a Lanie. Conduzco a toda prisa. Casi nos matamos. Creo que me salté todas las normas de tráfico posibles. Pero por fin, llegamos al hospital.  
Una vez más en esa sala de espera. La última vez que estuve allí fue cuando le dispararon. Trago saliva e intento tranquilizarme. Aunque hayan pasado dos años, la sigo queriendo igual que el primer día en aquella firma de libros. Veo que Lanie esta inquieta y que mira su reloj.  
-Chicos, son las cuatro. Tengo que ir a por Alexander y a por Nikki al colegio. Volveré en cuanto pueda.  
-Vale Lanie, nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperando a que Beckett despierte.  
Un momento, ¿había dicho Alexander y Nikki? ¿Colegio? Aquí hay algo que no encaja.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son Alexander y Nikki, Lanie?  
-Richard Castle, hace dos años los dejaste.  
Lanie solo se da la vuelta y me mira con cierta ira y desprecio. Me siento mal, algo pasa y no se que es. Entiendo que Lanie este enfadada. No tengo perdón.  
Al fin medico aparece.  
-¿Familiares de Katherine Beckett?  
-Si. –Contestamos al unísono.  
-La paciente acaba de despertar, aunque solo ha sido un mareo, al caer se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Le haremos unas pruebas y podrá irse a casa.  
-¿Cuándo podremos verla?  
-En cuanto la instalen las enfermeras.  
-De acuerdo.  
Busco el número de habitación. Por fin la encuentro, habitación 312.  
Toco a la puerta antes de entrar y no obtengo respuesta alguna, solo se sienten risas de niños, de Lanie y de Kate, así que decido pasar. Lanie me mira con preocupación.  
-Niños, vamos a dejar a mami descansar y os venís con tía Lanie y tío Javi a tomar un helado, ¿vale?  
-Vale, ¡yo lo quiero de chocolate!  
-¡Y yo de fresa!  
Un momento, ¿mami? ¿Son hijos de Beckett? Los niños se despiden de Kate dándole un fuerte beso y un fuerte abrazo.  
Cierran la puerta. La miro. Ella evita mi mirada. Está molesta, lo entiendo. Entiendo que no quiera saber nada más de mí.  
-Hola Kate, ¿como te encuentras?  
-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?  
-Bien.  
-Me alegro.  
-Y yo Kate, y yo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?  
-Kate yo…  
-No Castle, estoy cansada. Mejor hablamos de esto otro día.  
-Como quieras Beckett.  
Había un gran silencio en la habitación, y decido romper el hielo.  
-Son preciosos... Tus hijos son preciosos.  
-Si, se parecen mucho a su padre. Sobretodo Alexander.  
-¿Alexander? Bonito nombre.  
-Si, como el padre.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Kate?  
-¡Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad Castle! Sabes, la mañana que me dejaste con una simple nota te iba a decir que estaba embarazada. Te llamé mil veces y no contestabas.  
-Kate yo…  
-Castle vete.  
-Kate…  
-VETE.  
Me gritó enfadada, no me iba a perdonar, ella me odiaba, y lo entiendo. Yo también me odiaba a mi mismo. Me giré y salí de aquella triste habitación, con miedo de volverla a perder.


	3. Chapter 3

Me odiaba. Beckett me odiaba. Tengo que explicarle porqué me fui, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo, le daré un tiempo. Hasta que le den el alta en el hospital.  
Voy de camino a casa. Espero no encontrar a nadie allí, no me apetece hablar, necesito aislarme en mi mundo.  
Subo las escaleras y siento risas de niños, serán los vecinos. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Alexander y Nikki, están jugando con Alexis en el sofá. Lanie, esta al fondo bebiendo agua y se da cuenta de que he llegado.  
-Hola Castle.  
-¿Qué es todo esto?  
-El hecho de que tú te fueras no significa que Alexis y Martha no tengan derecho a estar con ellos.  
-¿Ellas lo sabían?  
-Claro, y apoyaron a Kate durante el embarazo. Ya era bastante estar embarazada como para tener mellizos encima…  
-¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?  
-Te fuiste, ya está.  
-Lanie, yo me fui por Kate… si me quedaba iba a pasar algo malo…  
-Ya, eso decís todos. Bueno niños, creo que es hora de ir a por mamá, no?  
-Jo, un poquito más tía Lanie…-contestaron al unísono.  
-Lanie, déjalos con nosotros, Kate tiene que descansar y yo tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
-Está bien…  
-¡SIIII! ¡Nos quedamos con papi!  
-¿Papi?-Miré a Lanie confuso.  
-Aunque te fuiste, eres su padre. Beckett quiso que los niños te conocieran, les enseñaba fotos tuyas y les hablaba sobre ti.  
-Ah…  
-Bueno, hasta luego.  
-Adiós Lanie.  
Lanie cruzó el salón, abrió la puerta y se fue.  
-Papá, tengo que irme, te quedas con ellos.  
-Ah no, de eso nada. Ven aquí jovencita y dime de una vez por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la existencia de mis hijos.  
-¡Porque te fuiste, huiste de tu familia como un cobarde!  
-Alexis, yo…  
-No papá, a mi no me debes nada. Se lo debes a ellos y a Kate.  
Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.  
-Alexander y Nikki… bonitos nombres.  
-Fueron idea de Kate. Estaba ilusionada por ser mamá, aunque lo pasó bastante mal sin ti.  
-Me lo imagino… Pero que yo sepa, Kate odiaba el nombre de Nikki, de hecho en la presentación de Ola de calor me dijo que lo cambiara, que ese nombre no le gustaba.  
-Ya, yo le pregunté lo mismo. Me dijo que si le ponía Johanna, seria un constante recuerdo de su madre. Asíque decidió llamarles Nikki y Alexander, así los dos nombres le recordarían a ti.  
-Ya… la verdad no se que decirles. Me presento aquí después de dos años, no se si ellos también me odiaran.  
-Papá, ellos no te odian, si se vienen aquí todas las tardes y jugamos juntos. Y Kate solo necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Ahora ve, y habla con ellos.

Me acerqué a la alfombra donde estaban tirados jugando.  
-Hola chicos.  
-Hola papi, ¿juegas con nosotros?  
-Claro, pero, ¿vosotros no tenéis hambre? Porque yo me muero de hambre…  
-Siii, queremos chocolate!  
-Alto ahí chicos, acabáis de venir de comer helado, ¿como es que tenéis ya hambre?  
-No lo sabemos, mami dice que somos igual que tú comiendo. ¡Pero ahora tenemos hambre!  
Estaba claro que Kate les había hablado mucho de mí.  
-¿Que tal un sándwich?  
-Siiii  
Al ir a la cocina, los niños me siguieron, cuando me di la vuelta estaban cogiendo platos y vasos, estaba claro que pasaban aquí mucho tiempo, saben donde se guardan las cosas.  
-¿Os apetece ver una película mientras comemos?  
-¡Vale!

Pasaron tres horas, y estaba claro que los niños, no me odiaban. Hoy, hacia una tormenta increíble en Nueva York, llovía muchísimo y hacia mucho aire. Estábamos tirados en el suelo de mi estudio jugando, cuando de repente sentí voces en el pasillo y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.  
-Quedaos aquí chicos.  
Fui a abrir la puerta, y me encontré a Kate completamente enfadada.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte con mis hijos sin decirme nada después de dos años?  
-Te recuerdo que también son mis hijos y tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con ellos.  
-Ya, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, pero podrías avisar.  
-Fueron ellos lo que insistieron, Kate.  
Me quedo mirando a Kate, esta mojada por la lluvia. Recuerdo el DIA en el que vino a este mismo lugar y me dijo que me quería. El primer DIA del comienzo a nuestras vidas.  
-Por favor, pasa y sécate, estas empapada.  
-Gracias Rick.  
La veo entrar en mi casa, tranquilamente y se acerca al estudio.  
-Hola chicos.  
-Hola mami, como estas?  
-Bien cielo, y vosotros?  
-Muy bien, hemos comido con papi.  
-Que bien.  
-Hola Kate.  
-Hola Alexis.  
-Venia a preguntarte si me puedo llevar a los niños al parque, quiero salir a pasear un rato.  
-Si, al parque, porfa mami, di que si.  
-Claro chicos, pero portaos bien, de acuerdo?  
-Adiós Kate, adiós papá.  
-Hasta luego.  
Alexis se va los niños de la mano, los adora. Me encanta ver a Alexis con ellos.

La veo entrar al salón y le ofrezco una cerveza. Estuvimos hablando varias horas sobre los niños, sobre la universidad de Alexis, temas triviales. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y había muchas cosas que contar, y que aclarar.  
Nos sentamos en el sofá y me quedo mirándola. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas. Verla así, me mata por dentro.  
-¿Por qué Rick? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?  
-Kate yo…  
-No Rick, antes de nada quiero que no te andes con rodeos, quiero la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

-Está bien… ¿Recuerdas a Tyson? Bien, pues alguien me envió una carta diciendo que se quería vengar de mí y que si no me alejaba de ti, te mataría. No le di mucha importancia, ya sabes que mis fans son un poco friáis, pero unos días después tuviste ese accidente y me enviaron otra carta diciendo que eso solo seria el principio y que si decía algo de esto o llamaba a la policía te mataría a la primera oportunidad. Me asusté mucho. Kate, no quería que te pasara nada malo y si seguía junto a ti, te matarían. Así que me fui… y espero que algún día me perdonéis por lo que hice. He vuelto porque Tyson ya está muerto. Lo hice todo por tu bien Kate, porque no quiero que os pase nada malo, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que os hagan daño, porque te quiero Kate.

En ese momento me levanté del sofá para evitar su mirada. Y noto como me coge de la mano, invitándome a sentarme. Me mira comprensiva como se me escapa una lágrima. Me acaricia la mejilla y me seca la lágrima. Se acerca a mí y me besa. Un beso lento, sincero, romántico y dulce. Dios, como había extrañado sus besos.  
-Lo siento mucho Castle, lo siento mucho. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando que habías huido de tu familia como un cobarde. Pero en realidad, lo hiciste por nosotros. Lo siento mucho Rick… te he echado de menos.  
-No me voy a ir, no voy a irme nunca más.  
Kate se giró y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar de forma angustiosa.  
Este beso, que empezó siendo dulce, se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Con indecisión, Kate y Rick se fueron acercando lentamente, unidos por alguna fuerza irresistible de la naturaleza que no tenía nombre, color, ni sabor, sólo calor. Se habían extrañado tanto que cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido, era un mundo.

-Alexis, ¿tu crees que mami habrá disparado a papi?  
Alexis no logra aguantar la risa en el ascensor.  
-No lo sé Alexander, pero lo descubriremos en cuanto lleguemos.  
-Pues yo creo que no, ellos se quieren mucho, me apuesto mi dinero a que no.  
Los tres se quedan callados unos segundos, pero no logran evitar empezar a reírse.  
Al abrir la puerta, no se encuentran a nadie en el salón ni en la cocina.  
-Chicos, os dejo un momento con papá y con Kate, tengo que bajar a por unas bolsas que me he dejado, vale?  
-Vale!  
Alexis se va y cierra la puerta.  
-Nikki, aquí no están papi y mami.  
-Vamos arriba Alex, seguro que están en el cuarto de papi.  
Entrar silenciosamente y se encuentran a Kate y a Rick tranquilamente dormidos y abrazados.  
Nikki y Alexander se suben a la cama. Alexander se acerca a la cara de su padre y le abre un ojo.  
-¿Estás despierto papi?  
-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ¡mi ojo!  
Kate no puede evitar reírse descontroladamente.  
-Si Kate, tu ríete, pero me voy a quedar tuerto.  
-No es para tanto Castle.  
-¿Qué no es para tanto? Me voy a quedar tuerto.  
-A ver Castle… Ves? No es nada. Yo he sobrevivido a dos años de eso casa mañana y no estoy tuerta.  
Los niños empiezan a reírse.  
-¿Qué tal si cenamos ya?  
-Vale.  
Bajan las escaleras y se encuentran a Alexis viendo la televisión.  
-Alexis, me debes mi dinero, mami no ha disparado a papi.  
-¿Qué?  
Alexis empieza a reír.  
-Nikki me dijo en el ascensor que se apostaba su dinero a que no habías disparado a papá. Y por lo que veo lo habéis solucionado todo, y me alegro muchísimo por vosotros.  
Kate se sonroja ante el comentario de Alexis.  
-Venga chicos, ¿vemos una película juntos en el sofá?  
-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!  
Todos miraron a Kate haciendo pucheros, esperando su respuesta.  
-Oh, venga ya chicos… vale, vamos a ver una película. Pero antes voy a por una Coca-Cola, hace calor aquí.  
-Cariño, eres tú la que tiene calor.  
-Idiota.  
-¡Yo también te quiero!  
Kate, se fue riendo hacia la nevera. Cuando entró a la cocina, se giró para poder observar esa estampa familiar, y no puedo evitar sonreír. La cocina estaba a oscuras, así que buscó a tientas la nevera. Cuando la abrió, notó que algo pasaba. Al fondo se sintió un pitio y una voz que decía "Adiós Beckett". La mirada de Kate se dirigió hacia Castle. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, toda la cocina estalló en mil pedazos. Habían conectado una bomba.  
-¡Kate! ¡NOOOO!


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Kate! ¡NOOOO!  
La perdí de vista con el humo de la explosión.  
-¡Alexis, llévate a los niños de aquí, ahora!  
-Pero papá...  
-Vete con ellos a casa de Lanie, ¡ya!  
Los niños estaban en shock. Alexis los cogió de la mano y los saco de la casa llorando.  
-¡Kate! Kate, cariño, ¿estas bien? Contéstame, por favor.  
-Castle…  
-¡Kate! ¿Estas bien?  
Me acerqué a ella y la levanté del suelo. Se sentían las sirenas de la policía llegar a lo lejos.  
-Me refugié en la esquina antes de que esto estallara.  
-Ven, apóyate en mí, vamos fuera o nos ahogaremos, hay mucho humo.  
-¡Castle! ¿Dónde están los niños?  
-Mandé a Alexis a que se los llevara a casa de Lanie. ¿Estás bien?  
-Me duele un poco la cabeza.  
Kate se llevó la mano a la cabeza, notó que algo le resbalaba por la mejilla.  
-Kate, estas sangrando, debes de haberte dado un golpe. Quédate aquí, voy a por algo para taponarte la herida.  
Fui corriendo a por un trapo para taparle la herida y que no sangrara más.  
-Castle, quédate conmigo, me estoy mareando.  
Me di la vuelta rápidamente al sentir eso. Pero no me dio tiempo a llegar junto a ella cuando ya había perdido el conocimiento.  
-¡Kate! Mírame, nos vamos al hospital, ¿vale?  
No obtuve respuesta, así que pasé una mano por debajo de las rodillas y la cogí en brazos. En ese momento, Esposito y Ryan entraron por la puerta. Al verme con Kate en brazos, se acercaron corriendo.  
-Lanie nos ha llamado, ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Kate abrió la nevera y la cocina estalló, voy al hospital, ha perdido el conocimiento.  
-Corre, ya nos ocupamos nosotros de esto.  
Bajé las escaleras con ella en brazos, la monté en el coche y conduje a toda velocidad. Creo que me salté todas las normas de tráfico. Giré a la esquina, y llegamos al hospital.  
-Necesito un medico.  
La enfermera que estaba al teléfono, alzo su mano y me dijo.  
-Un momento señor.  
-¿Un momento? ¡Y una mierda! Necesito un medico, ahora.  
-Ya me encargo yo de esto.  
Esa voz me resultó familiar, aunque no supe de quien se trataba hasta que me di la vuelta. Era Josh, parece que ya ha vuelto de su misión en África.  
Estábamos en una habitaron. La hemorragia se había detenido, y mientras Josh examinaba la herida preguntó qué había pasado.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kate, Castle?  
-Estábamos en la cocina, abrió la nevera y todo estalló en mil pedazos.  
-Va a necesitar un escáner. El corte es demasiado profundo para utilizar adhesivo cutáneo. Va a necesitar puntos.  
Sentimos unos gritos de mujer procedentes del pasillo. Josh, miró extrañado hacia el pasillo.  
-¿Pero que coño está pasando? Esto es un hospital.  
A lo lejos, se sentía a una mujer gritándole a una enfermera.  
-¡No me diga lo que tengo que hacer cuando es mi amiga la que está ahí adentro!  
En ese momento, supe de quien se trataba, Lanie.  
-Es Lanie.  
Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Lanie entró como un terremoto.  
-¡En serio Castle! ¡Una bomba en la nevera!  
-Doctora Parish, espere fuera.-Le dijo Josh con voz autoritaria.  
-¡No!  
-Lanie, por favor.  
Lanie se giro y cerró la puerta.  
-Bueno Castle, esto ya está, pero va ser mejor que se quede aquí, por lo menos hoy. Aunque yo diría que está perfectamente.  
-¿Cuándo se despertará?  
-Seguramente en unos minutos. Ahora vendrá una enfermera y os asignará una habitación.  
-Gracias Josh.  
-Es mi trabajo.  
Una vez instalados en la habitación, Lanie estaba a punto de irse, ya había visto que Kate estaba bien y tenía que cuidar de los niños.  
-Castle, avísame cuando despierte.  
-Vale Lanie.  
-Adiós.  
Lanie se fue. Yo, me levante del sillón para coger mi portátil y escribir un poco, ver a mi musa me había inspirado.  
Tras unos minutos escribiendo, sentí un gemido de Kate.  
-Castle…  
-Hey Kate, por fin despiertas.  
-Me duele la cabeza.  
-No, no, no, no te toques la herida.  
-¿Dónde están los niños?  
-Con Lanie.  
-Bien.  
-Me has asustado, creía que te había perdido.  
-Eso nunca.  
Me acerque a ella y nos fundimos en un largo y lento beso. Hasta que alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación nos interrumpió. Era Josh.  
-Perdón, mejor vuelvo en otro momento.  
-No, nosotros solo estábamos…  
-¿¡Josh!?  
-Hola Kate, me alegra ver que estas mejor.  
-Hola.  
-Venia a ver como estabas, y a darte el alta si estas mejor.  
-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.  
-No, no, no te toques la herida. ¿Me vas a hacer repetírtelo todo el tiempo Kate?  
-Te mandaré unos medicamentos para el dolor. Ahora, puedes irte a casa.  
-Genial.

Una vez montados en el coche, Kate no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Supongo que esta un poco bloqueada por lo de la bomba. De todos modos, no voy a ser yo el que rompa el hielo. No quiero meter la pata. Después de conducir durante un buen rato, nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo.  
-Rick…  
-Vaya, por fin hablas. ¿Estas mejor?  
-Sí, solo quería decirte que te quiero.  
En ese momento todo mi mundo se detuvo.  
-Castle, ¿estas bien? No has hablado desde que te lo he dicho.  
-¿Qué si estoy bien Kate? Estoy mejor que nunca. El tiempo funciona sin pilas. Los trenes no esperan y se largan. Los tapones de los bolígrafos se acaban perdiendo. Las palabras son inversamente proporcionales a todo lo que queramos decir. La batería de los móviles siempre falla. Las miradas ya son sin compromisos. Las drogas un medio de vida. La música pierde interés por sus letras. Los ordenadores tienen un chip para que cada dos años no se vuelvan a encender. Los zapatos se desgastan. Los sueños siempre llegan con retraso. El pasado te hace rebobinar tu vida. Los días martes y trece conspiran contra ti. Los besos se agotan. La esperanza desespera. Las leyes se imponen sin venir a cuento. El tabaco mata. Los lunes son odiosos. Las relaciones se destiñen. Los compromisos se desentienden. Los autobuses marean. Los sentimientos se confunden. Los semáforos siempre se ponen en rojo cuando los miras. Los bordillos están dónde no te los esperas. Las prisas te retrasan. Los momentos son instantes. Los perros ladran por que sí y los gatos son muy perros. Los malos son muy malos y los buenos no tan buenos. Y yo, yo te quiero a ti Kate.


End file.
